The present invention relates to a pallet arrangement for a travelator or equivalent in which a pallet moving on wheels forms a part of a moving track, the pallet consisting of at least a pallet body composed of at least two profile sections joined together, and a wear surface.
Like escalators, travelators are conveying devices designed to move people or goods. They differ from escalators, for example, in that they often work in a substantially horizontal position or in a slightly inclined position relative to their direction of motion so that successive steps, i.e. pallets, form a substantially even and rectilinear track instead of stair-like steps as in escalators. Travelators are also referred to as moving sidewalks and autowalks.
In prior-art travelators, autoramps and escalators, and equivalents, referred to herein collectively as people movers, the pallets are typically made from aluminum or other suitable metal or alloy pressure-molded as a single piece. A problem with these constructions is that the pressure-molding tools applicable for this purpose are very expensive. A further problem is that separate expensive tools are needed for each step or pallet type and for each width.
In addition, prior-art pallet constructions have, for example, plastic comb strips or equivalent used as decorative or warning elements. A problem with these solutions is that mounting the comb strips is a difficult and time-consuming operation because in known constructions they are generally fastened by means of screws to the routed edges of the steps or pallets.